Love Amongst Failures
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Hinata is finally married to Naruto, but as things often go, something terrible happens that separates them. In the end will she be able to find love in the arms of another? HinaLee
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm here to bring you something great. Okay, I should say great for me. I finally get to write a story for my two fav. Naruto characters. Hinata-chan, and Lee-sama. I'm really going to enjoy this.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Man, this is depressing, but I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**_

Hinata smiled as she chopped more vegetable for their dinner. She sighed, Naruto was running late, as usual. But what would you expect of someone determined to become Hokage. She put the veggies into the boiling pot. It would take a few more minutes before the stew was finally ready, so she decided to sit on the couch and wait.for her husband to arrive. She giggled at that. Her husband, Naruto was finally, HER husband. She gazed dreamily at the ring on her finger. This was their second wedding anniversary, and she could still barely believe it had happened. She had told him about how much she loved him, and he had accepted her. It was paradise. She closed her eyes and leaned back to think of her one and only love.

'Naruto.'

She was awoken from her daydreaming by a knock on the door. She jumped up thinking that it was Naruto finally home from his mission. She practically skipped to the door, but was slightly disappointed to find Sakura there.

"Oh...Sakura. I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Sakura didn't speak, she entered the room shaking like she had just heard something terrible. She clutched at her stomach, and Hinata could see the fresh tear tracks that her smeared make up had made. Hinata helped her to the coach and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She and Sakura had been friends since childhood, she couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?"

Sakura still didn't answer, she just stared out into space in a daze. Hinata started to bite her bottome lip gently in worry. It seemed like she would never grow out of that one habit like she had her stuttering. She patted Sakura on the back. She suddenly heard the pot start to boil over in the kitchen. She hesitantly stood up and started to turn off the stove, when the door opened. Naruto walked in, smiling broadly. He had a gorgeous bonquet of lavender lillies in one hand, and a black box in the other. He walked up and hugged Hinata, but his smile dropped when he saw Sakura. The pink haired girl turned her head, and gave Naruto the same dazed look she had been giving the wall before his arrival. He stopped hugging Hinata, and looked at her worriedly.

"Wh...What is Sakura doing here? Is something wrong, Hinata."

Hinata was bout to speak, when she heard Sakura scream out and throw one of the pillows on the couch at Naruto. Hinata ran over to her and wrapped her arms around the distressed girl.

"What is it Sakura, what's wrong. I promise, me and Naruto will..."

"That's just it! This is all HIS FAULT!"

She pulled back and looked at the pink haired woman. As she glared at her husband.

"What..."

"I'm preganant Naruto, I'M PREGANANT! AND IT'S YOURS! It's yours."

Sakura broke down after that. She started to shaking from the force of the sobs that racked her body. Hinata watched her. Her brain was unable to understand what she had just heard. She glanced at Naruto, unaware of the tears that were running down her own eyes. She silently begged him to tell her it wasn't true, her eyes begged him with all she had. Naruto looked down at the floor, his shoulders slumped over in shame. Hinata pulled away from Sakura, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes and pushed pass Naruto, who didn't try to stop her as she ran out the door and into the quiet night.

'Why?'

* * *

Hinata ran for hours, not sure where her legs were taking her. No, it was more that she no longer cared. She just had to be as far away from _**him **_as possible. It hurt her, she had poured her heart out to him, and he had taken it. He had promised to keep her save, and in the end had been the one to cause her the most pain. Her legs buckled under her, and let the tears flow freely. Her long black hair covered her eyes. She had let it grow out for him, and now it fell all the way down her back. She had grown it longer than Sakura's. She pulled at her lush locks and cried even harder.

"You always loved her didn't you Naruto, and I should have known it. You wanted her every moment you were with me, even when we stood together and proposed. You loved her, she was your beauty, and I was your left overs. Pleas..Please find happiness with her. I couldn't...couldn't..."

She broke down crying even harder. With blurry eyes she was able to make out the golden ring he had given her. She had memorized the inscribtion by heart. 'To the first person to ever love me...'

"'And to the last person I'll ever love.'"

She wiped away her tears, and forced herself to stand and take in her surroundings. She was very close to the main house. If she ran through the training grounds, she would easily arrive at the Hyuuga main house. She could stay there, and even have Neji to talk to. Holding herself she walked towards the training grounds.

* * *

She had been walking for less than half an hour, when she heard it. It was a low thud. She stopped, and then heard it again. It continued, getting louder as she got closer to the practice field. When she was only a few feet away from the open clearing she saw him. Rock Lee. Even though it was a cool night, he didn't have his regular green shirt out fit on. Instead he had a pair of black pants that were practically starting to fall off of him. His bronzed skin shown with sweat as he attacked the practice dummy infront of him. Hinata watched from the shrubs quietly. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. Suddenly he dropped to the ground on his knees. She brought her hands up to her mouth and let out a silent gasp. Her problems were quickly forgotten as she ran out from her hiding place and went to him. She stood a few feet away because she didn't know Lee that well, but she was worried that he could be hurt, and her personallity would never allow her to leave someone who was hurt.

"Lee, are...are you alright?"

He looked back at her wide eyed, then turned away from her. He slowly stood up, and walked over to the dummy.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you."

Hinata shook her head and walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, already biting on her lip. She didn't believe that he was fine. After a moment of standing in silence, he turned around and took her hand in his. He was smiling at her, but she could tell it wasn't totally real. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Don't worry, Lady Hinata, I'll really will be fine. A truly stong ninja can survive through all things, even heartache."

She was about to say something, when she heard the sound of thunder, and a bold of lightening flashed through the air. She shivered and felt like screaming. She had always hated thunder and lightening, and that had sounded so close. He had seen the slight shiver, and immediatly held her hand tighter. Not enough to hurt her, just firm enough to comfort her a tiny bit.

"You can come with me."

"Wha..What? No...I...I can...the Hyuuga...I..shouldn't."

He simply shook his head at her protest. Hinata, looked down in shame at the return of her infamous stutter. She blushed, her whole face turning a slight pink. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"I think it's about to rain. You're a long ways away from the village and you won't make it to the Hyuuga's main branch before it really starts to rain. My house is closer, and it's the least I could do for you since you helped me."

She looked into his eyes touched by his kindness. He wasn't doing this for any other reason than to help her, and after finding out about Naruto, she really needed someone who was just beinging kind. She nodded, and followed him as he led her to his home. For now she would push her pain back.

**That's it for now. I'm not expecting a lot of reviews for this one, but I will always support this pairing. I know it's a bit strange, but it works. They both are really innocent and kind and the people they're in love with don't acknowledge them. It just works! In case you didn't know, this started out as a one shot called Thank you, but because I got so many really nice reviews I decided to make a full fledge story. So review this one, and then read the other one. You know just to be nice! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update today. I've finally gotten a few reviews and I'm really happy about it. Thanks, really, but you didn't come to read an author note you came to read the story. So with no further a do on with the story.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

Hinata sat in the warm water, relaxing for a few moments in the steam of the bath. It had taken Lee a great deal of persuading to finally get her into it, but now as some of the worries and cold of the rain were washed away she felt better. She closed her eyes, thinking of her very first love and his savage betrayal. Their was a flood of tears wanted to break through and she held them back the best she could, but one single tear ran down her cheeks and into the waters. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Lady HInata, are you alright?"

"Ye...Yes, I'm..I'm fine."

She hated that her stutter had returned after so many years, but it was her comfort as much as an annoyance. She sighed, knowing that she would have to get out of the tub. She looked at the clothes that Lee had let her borrow. She blushed, as she started to put on the over sized shirt. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lee set the table, it had been quite a while since he had had any company over for the night. He placed more food on the table and then decided that he should knock once more to check on Lady Hinata. He was right in front of the door when she came out. The door hit him hard and he fell down. He rubbed his head.

"I...I'm so...sorry! I did..didn't see you...there"

Hinata reached out and took his hand to help him up. Lee looked down and shook his head.

"It's alright. It was my fault I shou..."

He stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Hinata. She had left her long hair down, and the white shirt and black shorts that she wore made her look so adorable. He realized he had been staring only after he saw the blush on her face. He blushed too and let her help him up. He put a hand to his forehead. What was wrong with him? He had promised that he would always be there for Sakura, and more than that Hinata was MARRIED! What was he thinking.

"I...that is...there's dinner if you're hungry."

"Um...thank you, but Lee. Could you...let go of m..my hand first."

Lee looked down, and chuckled a bit nervously. He hadn't realized that he was still holding on to her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. I wasn't thinking."

"It's..It's alright."

She blushed slightly. Part of her hadn't minded the contact, it had been...warm. He looked down and waited for her to go to the table first. When she got there he pulled out the chair for her like Gai-Sensei had taught him. Then he took his seat. They sat in quiet for a long time. They broke the silence at the exact same time.

"Sooo..."

They looked at each other and both started to laugh. It was a comfortable sort of thing, that eased a lot of the tension in the room was released. the meal passed quickly. When they were finished Lee picked up the dishes from the table.

"If you're tired lady Hianta, my bed's down the hall. I can talke the couch tonight."

Hinata couldn't accept this. After all he had been so kind to her, and she hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Lee, I couldn't. You let me borrow your clothes, spend the night in your home, I can't possibly take your room as well."

Lee simply shook his head and gave her the biggest grin he could.

"No, it wouldn't be gentelmanly of me to take the bed while a lady is in the house. Please, do it as a thank you to me, Lady Hinata."

Hinata once more turned red. She had never noticed how cute he was when he smiled. She shook those thoughts away. She was set on not having to take away his bed.

"I..I can sleep on the couch. It really isn't that awful of a thing, and if I give you the bed, it will be a better way of showing my gratitude."

He was dumbfounded. It seemed that she could be stubborn when she chose to. He let out a sigh.

"But, Lady Hinata I..."

She raised her hand, signaling to stop.

"Pl...Please. Don't call me Lady Hinata. I never truly liked it."

"Very well, La...I mean..Hinata. Why don't we compromise. You can sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep out here on one of the futons in my closet. Will that be alright with you."

It really wasn't much better in her opinion, but she had been bold enough for one night and she could already feel sleep starting to take over. She nodded her head silently. He second her nod, and he went to get out their blankets.

_

* * *

_

_"You look beautiful."_

_"So, do you."_

_He chuckled at that and pulled back as the priest went on with the ceromony. When it came time for the I do's Hinata practically yelled out the answers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed for an enternity. He picked her up and carried her outside, and into the paradise of her new life._

* * *

Hinata sat up gasping for breath. She had tears running down her face. The loud knock that had awoken her from her dream was now back at the door even harder than before.

"Hinata, come on! I just need to talk to you. I need to explain!"

"Naruto?"

She dazedly looked from the door to Lee, who was still asleep on the floor. She silently stepped over him and tip toed to the door. She carefully opened it and stepped outside. Naruto was soaked through. His eyes were filled with sadness, and she couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"Naruto...Why did you come here? You...You should be with Sakura."

She couldn't look at him as the words left her mouth, and he didn't try to look at her.

"I..I didn't..I came for you. Your the one I want."

A breeze blew through the night air. It chilled her and made her remember what she had on. She rubbed her arms to try and warm herself. Then she forced herself to look up at him. He looked so sad and lost, but even now she could tell that he was thinking about Sakura and his child, not her. She took one last look at her ring, then took it off. She took one of his hands into hers, and put the golden band into them. He looked at her startled, but she only sadly smiled.

"You need to be with her. I won't stand between you. Go now Naruto. She needs you more than I do."

He stood there for a few moments, and then turned away. He stopped for a moment, and muttered something that sounded like a thank you. She watched as he walked away from her leaving a gaping hole in her heart. She had done the right thing, but it hurt her so much. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Startled she looked up and saw Lee behind her. He didn't say a word. He just held onto her tighter. It was too much. With the rain pouring down all around them, she cried into his chest, and clung to the only life raft she had in her sea of sorrow.

**Man, I'm starting to get depressed. I gotta do something funny or sweet in the next chapter or I'll be the one crying pretty soon. If you want to cheer me up, why don't you send me a review. It motivates me to write after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, there was a lot of sad stuff in the last chapter. Naruto left Hinata behind and she only had Lee there to comfort her. This time however, well just read and see.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own.**

Hinata groaned in her sleep as she began to awake. Her eyes felt puffy and for a moment she had forgotten that she had been crying most of the night. She brought her hands up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly she heard a soft grunt of protest and relized that she was laying on top of something hard. She looked wide eyed at Lee. She turned red from head to toe and tried to remember what had happened after Naruto had left her. Suddenly Lee moved in his sleep. Unaware, he lay his hand on the small of her back, only inches away from her bottom. All of the blood went straight to her head. She looked like a ripe tomato. She wanted to move off of him, but she didn't want to wake him up. She closed her eyes and pleaded with any heavenly body that would listen.

'Pleasemakehimrollover.Pleasemakehimrollover.Pleasemakehimrollover.'

After a few moments Lee stretched and yawned. He drowsily opened his eyes and blinked a few times when he saw the red faced Hyuuga on top of him.

"I'm..I-I..Hinata I'm...I didn't..you were crying...and..sleep you. Bed. I-I'll go make breakfast."

He gently helped her off of him. She looked down at the bed beneath her, noticing that he was blushing just as furiously as she was. He backed out of the room quickly, nearly stumbling over a small pair of weights. He quickly regained his balance and kept gong. Hinata sighed, she was going to have another long day.

* * *

Lee stood in front of the stove. He mentally kicked himself for what he had done. He had woken up after Hinata had closed the door, and had heard everything. He hadn't meant to, and would have feigned sleep, but then he had heard that last part and he knew he couldn't leave her out there alone. It had been mostly instinct. He had held her while she cried, and then when the rain and thunder come down even harder he had brought her inside and was going to just lay her in his bed, but she had tightened her grip on his shirt and asked him not to leave. He sighed.

'How was I suppose to ignore that?'

He flipped over the omelete in the pan, and looked at the pancakes he wa making in another one. Hinata came out of his room. She didn't look up at him, and he couldn't exactly face her just yet without blushing. When the food was finally ready he layed it before her. He gave her a plate of eggs, two pancakes, and a few strips of bacon.

"Tha...Thank-you Lee."

"Um..N-no problem Lady Hinata."

She looked up at him and gave him a troubled smile. He thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, Hinata...I forgot."

She covered her mouth and giggled a little at Lee's seriousines. Lee rubbed the back of his head anc chuckled. Suddenly a knock echoed in the room. Lee looked up, then looked back at Hinata. She simply smiled and ate her breakfast. Lee shrugged and walked to open the door. As soon as it was opened he was sent flying across the room by a stunning left hook from one pissed off Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!"

Lee rubbed his head, and groaned as he looked up at Neji. He tried to smile, but a shelf fell from the wall and hit him on the head.

"Oh, good morning Neji. Would you like breakfast?"

Neji entered the room seething. He lifted up Lee by his collar ready to knock the idiot around a little more.

"Why is my cousin in YOUR house? Why is Naruto running around with Sakura? WHERE THE FUCK IS HINATA!"

Hinata took hold of his arm and softly tugged on his shirt. Giving him a pleading look she was practically begging him.

"Please N-Neji-san. Le..Leave him a-alone."

Neji growled at Lee and dropped him to turn to his cousin. To say he was mad, was an understatement. He and Hinata had formed a bond after the Chunin exams, but she had not bothered to come to him when she needed someone. He wanted to know why, and more importantly what was going on. He grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata, you are comning back to the Main house this instance."

She nodded and quickly went to get all of her things. As soon as she was out of the room, he turned to Lee.

"And you. You stay away from her. Friend or not, if I see you around her again, I'll personally kill you."

Before Lee could respond Hinata returned. She still hadn't been able to switch into the clothes she had worn before she had left her and Naruto's home, but Neji didn't seem to care. He took her hand and practically dragged her out of the house. She looked back and mouthed a good bye. Lee smiled and waved his hand at her. As soon as they were gone Lee stood up from the floor and looked at the mess. Sighing he grabbed hold of a broom and started to clean up, and while he worked he thought about the little Hyuuga girl.

* * *

Hinata and Neji travaled through the forest in silence. Until they reached the gates of the Hyuuga main house. Just before Hinata could walk in Neji took hold of her shoulders.

"What happened last night!? Why were you with Lee of all people?!"

Hinata had feared this the whole time they had went through the forest, not knowing what she would tell him, but now as she was confronted by her cousin she couldn't help but let all of the events of last night flow from her mouth. Neji stood shocked for a moment. A flurry of emotions running through him. He felt like an ass for being so aggressive with Lee, was enraged by Naruto's betrayal, and felt horrible for his little cousins misfortune.He let go of her shoulders, and as soon as she was free Hinata ran through the gates. She felt better now, but she still wanted to be alone. No, that wasn't all that true. There was one person she wouldn't mind being with at a moment like this.

'Lee.'

**That's it for now. The next chapter will probably be shorter, but I promise that it'll be full of all the fluff and gush you can handle. I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello out there! Okay, last chapter I promised you fluff, and I always keep my promises. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Thanks for asking.**

Hinata sighed as another of her 'visitors' left her room. She had been at the main compound for a week, and over a hundred people had visited her to express how sorry for her they were. It was depressing. She went and looked out of her window and wondered where Lee could be. She hadn't seen him after the 'Neji Incident' and that only made her mood worse. She would have simply went to find him, but Neji had become overly protective and had insisted that she stay close to the main house for a while, or if she had to go out she should take him with her. It was slowly starting to drive her insane. She huffed and went over to her bed flopping down hard onto the mattress.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Lee sat breathing hard against one of the practice dummy. He'd been at if for over four hours, but he hadn't been focused on training for a week. His mind kept returning to Hinata. He hadn't gone to see her becouse he didn't want to cause trouble between her and her cousin, but it didn't mean he didn't want to see her. He put hs head in his hands. It was confusing to be like this. He had been so in love with Sakura, and part of him still was, but he also felt something special for Hinata. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he did feel something. He shook his head and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly starting to set. He stood up and thought about what he should do next.

'Can't go home. I'll end up just thinking about her again.'

No, he needed air to clear his head. He turned in the other direction, planning on running a few laps around the village.

* * *

Hinata had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed time away from all of the fake sympathy and rules of the main branch. She needed...she needed...

"Lee."

She waited until the sky was darkened and slowly went to open the window. She looked nervously down at the ground. She was at least three stories up. There was a tree not too far from her window. If she jumped just right she would be able to make it through the woods easily, but if she missed, well...

'No, don't think like that! You can make it. You can make it.'

She took a deep breath and then took a few steps back. Then with all of her might she flung herself through the window. She had only been a few inches off, only a few inches. For a quick moment she seemed to float in the air and then like a huge rock she fell to the ground below. She couldn't scream for help or think clearly of anyway to break her fall. All she could do was close her eyes and hope it was quick. She fell onto something hard. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Lee laying on the ground smiling up at her. She blushed and forced a smile. He just laughed.

"It seems that angels are starting to fall from the sky."

* * *

Lee hadn't meant to be there at all. He had honestly wanted to just run through Konoha and forget for a while, but his brain got the better of him. He had probably ran for four miles before he realized where he was. He had ran in a complete circle around the training ground, and right to the Hyuuga's home. It had been unplanned, but now as he walked with her through a starlit park, he couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful in the moon light. It made her sparkle and look like an innocent little child.

"Lee, thank you."

"I didn't do much. To be honest I hadn't planned on catching you, it sort of fell on me."

He ran his hand through his hair, and she brought her hand up to her mouth the hide the crimson sneaking into her cheeks and to stifle a giggle. She looked away from him before speaking.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about taking me away from the main house for a little while. I needed some breathing room."

He smiled. Maybe he could do something special for her. He took both of her hands into his. She looked down at their hands.

"I think I know just where we should go."

* * *

Hinata followed close behind Lee. He had promised her a surprise she would never forget. It was so strange. He she was following a boy she had barely known just a week ago. It wasn't like her, but then again she hadn't felt like herself since she had let Naruto go to be with Sakura. She felt that she might cry again, but shook away the tears.

'I won't cry. I won't. I made Naruto happy. That's what I wanted from the begining, even if it wasn't with me.'

She forced herself to focus on where Lee was leading her. She had never been this far from the village before, but Lee seemed to know where he was going. She was about to ask how much longer they were going to traval when he suddenly stopped short. She stopped a few feet behind him and he turned around towards her.

"We're here, but before you see it you have to close your eyes."

Her eyes widened almost instantly. He stepped behind her and covered her lavander orbs with both of his hands. He could see her hand going up to her mouth and chuckled to himself. He led her forward and removed his hands from her eyes.

"I hope you like it."

Hinata gasped. A large lush field stood before her. There were beautiful red flowers growing all around her. She saw a rushing stream that flowed through the field. At its mouth was a giant roaring waterfall. As she moved through the flowers a curtain of blue and green butterflies fluttered around her. She was speechless. She looked back at Lee, unsure of what to say.

"Lee...it's so..so.."

He nodded to let her know that he understood. He walked up beside her, and led her to a small sakura tree. The pink blossoms looked almost mystical in the moon light. Hinata flinched mentally as she sat against the tree.

'Why did it have to be a Sakura of all things?'

For a brief moment she forgot about the beauty of the place around her. Instead she thought about the family she would never have with Naruto, and the child that would probably have pink hair like its mother. Lee looked at her sadden face and was for a lost. He had hoped really to bring her here and free her of a few of her concerns. Now here she was even more upset than before.

"Hinata...I'm sorry..I.."

Before he could realize what was going on, he felt her lips pressed against his. His eyes widened. She pulled away just as suddenly as she had started. She was burning red. She shook her head back and forth violently.

"I-I'm s..s..sorry Le..Lee-san, I co..couldn't..and you were so...I'm..."

Before she could finish Lee had crashed his lips against hers. After a moment he felt her shyly wrap her arms around him. He placed his hands on both of her cheeks. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, and when she gasped he took the chance to taste her mouth. Slowly and carefully she searched his in return. He could feel her pull him closer and he moved his arms lower to wrap the around her. He rubbed her back lightly causing her to let out a sigh. Finally, with reluctance, they pulled apart. She looked up at him, not knowing what to expect. She could see the same love and unspoken promises she had once seen in Naruto's eyes. For a fleeting moment a flash of fear crossed her face, and Lee didn't miss it. He held her tightly and buried his head into her long hair.

"I promise that I will protect your heart Lady Hinata."

She had to choke back a few sobs before she could speak.

"Please...No..No more...LADY... I'm just...just Hinata."

He kissed her forehead and took her into his arms bridal style. He started in the long journey to the Hyuuga Main House.

"You could never be a just anything to me."

**Yep, the queen of fluff always delivers. Hope you like it. Oh, and those of you who thought Naruto was gone from Hinata's life forever, think again. Things are going to get a whole lot more complicated, but that always seems to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is for all of the growing Hina/Lee fans. I bring you another chapter, and with it the return of dun dun dun dun NARUTO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I can't even own a hamster.**

Lee climbed the tree up to Hinata's window and carefully took her inside. She had fallen asleep on the way back to her temporary home. He pulled back the cover and gently lay her down in her bed. He looked down at his angel and moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She mumbled something in her sleep and tightly held onto his shirt. He chuckled and sat on the bed. Hoping that she would turn over and let go of him. Finally after a few minutes she did. He stood up, and before he turned to go, he pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead. Unbeknowst to him, the door on the other side of the room was slowly opening,

* * *

Neji sat in the doorway just staring. He had known when Hinata had snuck out, and had planned to confront her about it, but now he was just speechless. He watched as Lee, kissed Hinata's head one last time and then stood up. At that moment their eyes met. Lee's went wide with shock, and Neji glared at him. With out making a sound as he crossed the room, Neji punched Lee hard in the face. Lee stumbled back, holding on to his already swelling cheek. He held up his hand trying to get Neji to pause for a second. 

"N-Neji, listen. It's not what you think!"

Lee winced. That was not only a bad choice of words. It was a signed Death Warrent. Neji's glare intensified, and he sped up his blows. Knocking Lee around as much as possible.

"Not what I think! NOT WHAT I THINK! SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU BUSHY BROWED BASTARD!"

He stopped long enough to take hold of Lee's shirt and pull him close until nose to nose. Neji basically was breathing fire at Lee.

"You want to know what I think? I think the next time you see MY little cousin will be when she visits your tombstone."

He pulled back his fist. He would enjoy beating him within an inch of his life, and then flinging him off the nearest cliff. But before his fist could connect to flesh, Hinata called out to him. The yelling had woken her up, and she had watched the whole fight unable to find her voice. When she saw that Lee could take no more she had been able to force the noise from her throat.

"NEJI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He dropped Lee to the ground. Hinata grimaced. she hadn't meant to shriek like that, but she had had to do something. She stumbled out of the bed and tried to run to Lee's side, but Neji blocked her way. Hinata pounded into his chest with her fist, crying and pleading with him to let her by.

"Please Neji! He needs me! HE NEEDS ME!"

Neji held up a hand to silence her.

"You will not, I repeat NOT see this boy again. It was hard enough watching you throw away your blood for that ungrateful waste of blond hair, and I will not see you do it again for an even more pathetic nuisance."

"No, Neji! I..I L-Love him!"

As the words left her mouth she knew they were true. It had happened so fast, and she had no clue if he truly felt the same, but she did. She loved him. Neji's eyes darkened in fury. The girl in front of him didn't would never know how much those words hurt him inside. Without thinking he slapped her. She stepped back and raised her hand to the red mark on her face. Her mouth was wide open with hurt.

"I thought I told you to be silent! I will make sure that you never see him again!"

"Ne...Nej..."

Neji growled and raised his hand up to strike her again. He didn't get the chance. He was sent spiraling into the wall by the strongest kick he had ever recieved. He left a crater in the wall behind him. When the dust settled he saw Lee, barley able to stay on his feet. His breath came in ragged harsh rasps. Neji stood to his feet and took a running start at him. He returned the kick at sent Lee flying out of the window. Hinata yelled and flew to look out of it. Lee lay unconcious on the ground. Neji pulled her away from it, and threw her to the bed. Glaring at her he turned and walked to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the guards to take him to a hospital, but you won't go to him. I swear, if I even suspect that you've been near that...that..._failure, _I'll personally rip out his heart. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Hinata nodded. She didn't cry. She wanted. She wanted to so badly, but she didn't. She had to stay strong, if only for a little while. Neji walked out of the door, and the last thing she heard before she burst into tears, was the click of the door's lock.

* * *

Naruto wondered aimlessly through the village. He didn't know wether to be relieved or frustrated. Sakura had gone to a medical nin for a check up, and had found out that it was only a false pregnancy. When she had brought him the news he had had mixed feelings. He was depressed that he and Sakura wouldn't be having a child, he regretted everything he had done to Hinata and his heisty decision to go to Sakura, and he felt his heart long for his lavender eyed wife. He ran his hands through his golden locks. What was he supposed to do? Sakura had happily left him to once more persue Sasuke and had left Naruto to suffer with all that had happened. He groaned and took in his surroundings. He was now infront of Ino's flower shop. He took it as a sign of what to do. He went inside. Hoping that she had what he needed. 

'I'll win you back Hinata. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

**I gave you a lovely love square didn't I? Neji, Lee, and Naruto all after poor little Hinata. What's a girl to do? Well you'll have to wait until next time to find out. If you think I did okay, than review. If you don't think I did good still review Every thing helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm bringing you the drama that you yearn for though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Naruto looked up at Hinata's window. It had taken all of his ninja skills to finally get passed all of the guards stationed everywhere, but now he wondered if this was truly the brightest idea. He glanced down at the lillies that he had picked out, and at the black box that held a sterling silver bracelet.

'Oh, man...What am I supposed to say to her? I'm sorry that I almost got Sakura pregnant, and then left you alone to deal with it.'

He shook his head. What was wrong with him?! He had had paradise right in front of him, and had just given it up. Now he thought he could just go and get it back. A noise from the side of the house roused his attention enough to remind him that there were still guards everywhere. He had to make a descion quickly. With one last long glance at her window he turned around and ran for the gate. He wouldn't trouble her. It was the least he could do after all that had happened.

'I'll give you the same chance at happiness that you gave me.'

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have anymore tears to shed. Her hand went automatically to her cheek. It was still red and a little raw where Neji's strike had hit the hardest. She had known that Neji could be cruel, but this...this something far worse than simple cruelty. Her eyes started to moisten as the images played behind her eyes again. Lee beaten almost to death still coming to her rescue in the end. She buried her head into a pillow.

'Where are you Lee?'

There was a gentle knock on her door. She quickly wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Co..Come in."

Neji walked into the room with his head down. He looked like a beaten dog. She could see the sorrow and remorse that was clear on his face. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. Hinata looked away from him unable to take that lost expression. He looked up at her, then put his hand on hers.

"Hinata...Hinata please look at me."

Hinata slowly turned her head towards him. He reached up and put his hand on the red spot that he had made. She flinched back involuntarily, and that made a little part of his heart die. He pulled back his hand and buried his face in his palms.

"Hinata. I..I'm sorry. It was ne...I was never supposed to go that far. It's just..just that I...I..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't confess to this lavender eyed beauty that he loved her. Instead he forced himself to finish lamely.

"I care for you. And after what that blond idiot did to you I...I just can't see you hurt like that again."

Hinata knew what he was really trying to say, and she really didn't know how to respond to it. She slowly wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. He pulled his head out of her palms and looked at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Neji I...understand. I respect your strength and everything about you. You've protected me Neji, but..you have to understand. I know that Lee can do the same. I love him, Neji."

He was hurt by the comment, but could force himself to accept it, unlike with Naruto.

'She could do much worse than Lee.'

"Are you sure Hinata? Are you sure."

She nodded her head and grasped both of his hands into hers.

"Neji. I forgive you, but you have to let me see him. You have to let me go to him."

He looked away from her, and made a small movement with his head. Her hold on him tightened briefly and then, almost reluctantly she left to go be with Lee. Neji didn't look up to watch her go. He couldn't even move from his spot on her bed. It was what he would do for her. It was all he could do.

* * *

Lee just stared at the night sky above him. It was perfect, and it reminded him of her eyes. He should have still been inside of the hospital room, but he had gotten restless without being able to see Hinata. He had left the room and wandered quit a ways to reach his hidden spot. Pink cherry blossoms fell around him, but their beauty was lost without Hinata there to give each one meaning.

'How is it possible to fall in love so quickly? This is nothing like what I wanted with Sakura, if anything it's stronger. I have to be near her, but...'

It wouldn't be right. He wouldn't dare come between her and her family. He clenched his fist. He wanted to hit Neji again. He could understand that Neji was angry, but he shouldn't have hit Hinata.

'She should never be touched in such a manner. I will never allow such a thing to happen to her again! I will protect her.'

He was determined to keep her save. To make sure that she was allowed her happiness. And more than anything else he was determined to see her.

He stood up and made his way back. On the outskirts of the village he ran into someone he hadn't expected. He stopped in his tracks. The object of his shock turned and looked at him with the same wide eyed expression.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Hinata quickly made her way through the town. She had already checked for him at the hospital, only to find him gone. She had known that he wouldn't leave the infirmary just to go home, so she went to the only place he would go. Their place. She travaled quickly through the trees, but because she had been blindfolded when they had first arrived and had fallen asleep on the way back she was soon hopelessly lost. Desprate she tried back tracking, but in the end that only made it worse. She started to bite on her bottom lip anxiously.

"What am I going to do?"

She hopped forward to the next branch. With a sickening snap the branch she was standing on cracked under her weight.She fell from the tree tops and screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact she would make on the ground. A pair of arms caught her in a strong embrace. She wrapped her arms around her saviors neck thinking that it was Lee. She slowly opened her lavender moons to meet the dazzling blue of her first love.

"Naruto?"

**Alright people, I'm going to leave you all right there, but before I go I should tell you that the next chapter will be Sadmantic. Romantic with a lot of sad happenings, Sadmantic. Review and tell me how I'm doing. Pretty Pwease! .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, unfortunatley for you I can't let this story die. After all I do like Lee and Hinata. Plus I got a lot of psitive feed back sooo...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, thank you very much.**

Sakura wiped away her tears as Lee approached. After the latest rejection from Sasuke and the scare with Naruto, Lee was just what she needed.

'Someone who will always love me.'

She smiled at him and to his hand in a jesture of friendship.

"Lee! We haven't seen each other in a while. How have you been?"

Lee, who could plainly see the fresh tear tracks was feeling slightly ackward. This was the same girl who had left him heart broken not so long ago. He put on a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I..I've been fine Sakura. How ha..have you been? I was told you and Naruto..."

He let the sentence hang there. One corner of her smile started to twitch as she wondered how many people already knew about that. She had already had to deal with TenTen trying to kill her, along with half of the village. She didn't look away, only shook her head slightly.

"No, there's nothing there between me and that dobe."

"So...you're not...um.."

"It was a mistake. You can understand that, can't you Lee? I've made a lot of mistakes, one of my biggest involving you."

She slowly moved her hands up his arms. When she was about to reach his shoulders Lee pushed her away gently. She looked up at him shocked. Lee caught the look, but decided to ignore it. He took a few steps back from her.

"I understand Sakura, but the best way to make up for past mistakes, is to avoid future ones."

She picked her jaw off the ground quickly, and once more smiled at him. On the inside however she was growling at the boy infront of her.

'How dare he push me away! Who do you think you are bushy brows?'

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Oh, Lee, you're hurt! I should have noticed sooner. Why would you be out here in your condition?"

Lee looked away from her. She had once been his goddess, but now...now he had someone who was waiting for him, and someone he needed.

"I wanted some air so that I could think. I'm worried about someone I love."

Sakura grinned thinking that he was talking about her. She smirked inwardly as she knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl? Have I...wah!"

She had moved forward towards him as she was talking. Then, when she was close enough, she caused herself to fall into his arms. She leaned against him, clinging to his shoulders as he put his hands on her waist to steady her. She looked up at him, knowing full well that her shirt was open enough to give him a good view. Lee took one look down at her, and turned his head away blushing furiously.

"Sa..kura...I don't think..we sh..should."

She put her finger to his lips and pulled herself closer to him unil their faces were only inches apart. She smiled at him seductively.

"Ssshhh. I'm just giving you what you always wanted Lee. No apologies. No regrets."

"Sakura. Stop!"

Before he could protest further he was shocked into silence and motionless as her lips crashed against his.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted softly as Naruto made no move to put her down. She tried to look anywhere, but at his face. Without warning he pulled her closer to him in a bone crushing hug. She blushed like crazy at the contact.

"Naruto! Wh..What are you d-doing?"

"I'm hugging my wife, and the love of my life."

He smiled when she gasped. He had really not wanted to mess with her life. He had even tried to take his mind off of her by getting some exercise, but when she came crashing through the tree tops and right into his arms, how could he not take this as a sign. She put her hands on his chest and pulled back from the hug, but he refused to put her down.

"I won't let you go again Hinata. I promise I'll never let you fall again. Hinata, I love you."

"Na..Naruto."

Part of her wanted this. She wanted to be with him, and to believe everything that he was saying to her, but in her heart and deep in her soul, she knew it wasn't what she wanted anymore. What she wanted, what she would always want, was Lee. A few tears gently rolled down her cheek, but they were mercifully hidden by the darkness. She stared at the ground, letting her long hair shield her face from his view. She firmly put her hands on his chest.

"Naruto...You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say those words to me, and to know that you meant it. Even before you knew how I felt for you I wanted you to tell me that. But...now that you have...I-I just can't feel the same way you do for me. I'm sorry Naruto, but...but I already have someone who won't let me fall."

He was shocked! She had found someone else. She had been able to replace him? While he stood frozen she wiggled her way out of his arms. When her feet were firmly on the ground, she turned and ran away from him, hoping she was heading in the right direction. Before she was out of sight Naruto turned and called out to her.

"But...But I...I love you Hinata."

She stopped momentarily and looked back at him. The man who had once been her entire universe. Silently crying she turned away from him, and continued to run.

"I know Naruto. I know."

* * *

Lee pushed her away, harder than he had intended. She was sent backward onto her butt. She looked up at him angrily.

"What the hell is your problem Lee!"

Lee ran his hand through his hair. Had he really fallen in love with this girl? Had he actually at one time dreamed of a moment like this? He shook his head at his own stupidity.

"Sakura...please stop this. I no longer care for you in that way. My heart belongs to lady Hinata."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sakura was on her feet in a matter of seconds. She poked him hard in the chest as she told him off, mocking his somber tone of voice.

"Lady Hinata. Lady Hinata! LADY HINATA! Is every boy in this village obsessed with her! What next? Will Sasuke be trying to shag her!"

Her voice dropped to a deadly hiss as she coninued.

"She must be one hell of a whore. I mean after all how else would she be able to take your mind away from me!"

He grabbed hold of her arms to stop her. He glared down at his former idol, barely able to hold back his anger.

"I, and I'm sure Lady Hinata, would be very pleased if you would refrain from talking about her in such a way. I can over look it once, because you are obviously in distress, but I won't again."

She was about to continue with her rant, but stopped when she saw the savage look in his eyes. Lee was always one to remain cool under most circumstances, but he wouldn't tolerate anything that could ever hurt his Hinata. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She once more wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But Lee...I thought you loved me."

"I did, once upon a time, but it seems I simply made a mistake just like you."

She leaned in close to his ear. There was no way she would let Bush brow of all people turn her down. She did have an image to uphold after all.

"How can you be sure she's not the mistake."

"Because my heart has a hole in it when I'm not near her."

"You know. I could probably fill that for you."

She once more tried to steal a kiss from him, but she was suddenly sent sliding across the ground. She brought her hand up to a large red bruise that was now marked her face. She met the eyes of one furious Hyuuga girl. She stood infront of her with her fist clenched at her sides brimming over with an emotion that had been foreign to her at one time. Hate. She hated Sakura, and it had nothing to do with Naruto.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!"

**Okay, I know this maybe a little late but, I do not hate Sakura. In fact I did a really nice Shika/Saku fic not too long ago. It's just that, well, it helps to have a bad guy even if there isn't any fighting, and she just happened to fit hte part. Anyway, why don't you review for me. It builds self confidence. Not only mine, but yours!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This chapter pretty much speaks for itsself. So I won't keep you long. I'll just say, enjoy the saw and of course R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I maybe playing cupid for this pairing, but I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura looked wide eyed at Hinata. Even though her eyes were telling her what was going on, her brain couldn't quite comprehend it. Had timid little Hinata actually HIT her. It wasn't possible. Her cheek throbbed reminding her that was in fact what had happened. Hinata glared at her in hate. Warm tears slowly travaled down her cheek as she looked at the girl who had once been her friend. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her trance and was on her feet in an instance. She stalked closer to Hinata, shreiking in rage.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!!"

When she was face to face with her Sakura slapped Hinata's left cheek hard. Hinata's head snapped to the right. Lee went to grab hold of the pink haired girl in question, but Hinata held his arm and stopped him.

"No Lee. I have to handle this."

"But.."

She held up a hand to silence him and turned her head back to face Sakura. They glared at each other in silence. Hinata finally broke it.

"Sakura. I loved you like a sister. We were like family! You even helped me to pick out my wedding gown! Tell me why you did this! WHY?!"

"Because you're not the only one who needs someone to care for them. I was the strongest kunoichi! I worked the hardest, but still I was passed by. I mean even you managed to find not one, but two people to love yo.."

Sakura's head almost did a complete 360 as Hinata's hand once more came in contact with her face. Sakura looked at her dismayed.

"Naruto...needs you. Now more than ever, and here you are acting like a spoiled brat. If you want someone's love, you should accept his! You do not deserve my pity, and you will not recieve it. What you and Naruto did, I may have one day forgiven, but I can't and won't let you or anyone else take away Lee."

She looked into her eyes. For the first time in a long while Sakura cast her eyes down in shame. Hinata calmed slightly. But tensed again when Sakura started to speak.

"But he wants you."

"No. I don't think that's true, and even if it was at one time I..I wish to find my own path to happiness."

For a briefe moment she looked back at Lee. He smiled and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his, and turned back to Sakura.

"Go to him."

Sakura nodded and left the two lovers behind. They stood in silence together long after she had left. Lee moved forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into the loving embrace, feeling as if all of her strength had left her after such a speech. Lee nuzzled his head into her neck drowning in her intoxicating smell of lavender, cinamon, and sugar. He kissed her neck once, and then raised his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"You will always be my path to happiness, Lady Hinata."

She smiled as a shiver coursed through her body. How had she ever been so fortunate. She brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed his palm.

"I know Lee...I know. But please do one thing for me."

He raised his eyebrows, and looked at her with concern.

"Yes. Anything."

"Please don't call me LADY Hinata."

He chuckled and turned her so that they were facing each other. He leaned in close, until their lips were only a whisper apart.

"As you wish."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as tightened around her waist. Their lips crossed the small distance, and met in a loving dance.

* * *

Lee looked nervously from his spot under the Sakura tree. He had everything planned out, and had even arrived an hour early to practice what he would say, but now as he watched Hinata approach, his mind was totally blank. He looked down at the notes he had gotten from Gai sensei and hoped that they would help him. Hinata waved at him, and he quickly waved back a little too excitedly. She gave him a strange look when she finally arrived.

"Hi Lee. Ar..Are you okay?"

He nodded vigoursly, and took hold of her hand.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine. Awesomely fine. Extremely okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Do I look like I'm not okay? If I do I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm fine. I'm okay."

Hinata giggled at his rambling. Now she knew something was on his mind. He only spoke like that when he was nervous. She unconciously ran her fingers through her hair, and winced a little as she remebered that it wasn't long anymore. She had cut it short after the incident with Sakura. She had thought that Lee would hate her for it, but really he hadn't minded. All he had asked was if that was what she had really wanted. And she had. She turned towards him, and put her hand on his cheek. He blushed slightly, and returned the guesture. After a moment he took her hand and removed hit from his cheek. He cupped it in both of his and looked down at the delicate appendage. She gave him a concerned look.

'This is not going to be easy.'

He cleared his throat and tried to find someway to begin.

"H..Hinata. I've..We've been together for more than a few years, and over that period of time...We...We were tested a lot. And now that I look back on it, I've noticed that something has always been the same."

He paused for a moment to look into her eyes. She looked utterly confused, and not comprehending where this was going. He looked a way, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was impossible to stay focused when he looked in those eyes.

"I've loved you through all of it. Every good moment and every bad one. And I know I'm not the best...best..ninja or the brightest, and this may seem selfish, but..but I want you Hinata. I want you to be with me and just me."

She forced his head to look at her. She was pleading with him to finish. With one last deep breath he crossed the threshold. He pulled a small black box from his weapon pouch.

"Will you marry.."

Before he finished Hinata had jumped on top of him. They toppled over and started to rolled in the grass straight into the stream. Between her kisses and the water he almost suffocated. He put his hands over her face, and broke the kiss. He smiled up at her.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

She blushed furiously and nodded her head. He pulled her into a tight hug, and for a moment. A single wonderful moment, the whole world stood still.

**(sigh) I love these two. It's just so cute what you can do with them. Anyway, I'm sorry to tell you, but there's only one chapter left. Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed. Thank ya'll so much! It's good to feel loved! **

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned it so far, and I don't now.**

Hinata took in another deep breath and turned in front of the mirror. The white dress was beautiful. The fringe sparkled slightly as the light caught it. She felt the edges of her raven locks. It was strange to have it short after all this time. She brought her finger to her mouth as she started to fret.

'What if Lee really doesn't like me like this? What if...if he doesn't think I'm beautiful? Will he regret this later?'

Her eyes started to water as she thought about what could happen in the future. Without her realizing it someone had walked behind her, and wiped away some of the tears that had started to fall. She turned around her mouth opened in a slient oh, before it was covered by another. She enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Finally, when both of them pulled apart for some much needed air she leaned into his chest smiling.

"You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

Lee smiled and held her tighter to him, and lay his chin on top of her head.

"Having to be apart from you for even another minute would be bad luck for me."

She felt herself starting to cry again. She had doubted him for a moment. She promised herself she would never do such a thing again. There was a gentle knock on the door of the changing room. She smiled at him, and pointed to the window. He nodded, and kissed her as he moved back to it. Before he left he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Hinata."

With that he was gone. She gazed out of the window longingly dreaming of her new life. She traced her lips which were now starting to miss his warmth. Neji entered the room, looking slightly tense.

"Hinata. Are you ready?"

She turned around and grabbed hold of his arm. Without any hesitation she answered him.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

Lee had had to make a mad dash around the building to get back in place. He was grinning wildly as he took his place next to the alter. Kiba, Shino, and even Naruto stood together waiting.

"Where were you?"

Lee just grin widened considerably at Kiba's question. He rolled his eyes and stared down the aisle waiting for Hinata. He breifely looked at Naruto, who was throwing glances at Sakura. It took a lot not to throw a punch at the idiot. Kiba had always thought of Hinata as his little sister, and this moron had hurt her. He growled and turned to Lee to give him a warning he hadn't bothered to give Naruto. He pulled Lee close by his tie and glared daggers at him.

"Listen. If you put her through what he did. I swear I'll hunt you down, rip off your arms and legs, and make you Akamaru's bitch, got it!"

Lee became serious and looked straight into Kiba's glare. Someday, he knew, that he would be a good friend.

"I promise. I will be there for her no matter what. There is nothing in this world or the next that could separate me from her. Nothing."

Kiba searched his face for something that he obviously found. He nodded and let Lee go. Lee smiled at him, and Kiba gave him a smirk. Suddenly music started to play, signaling Hinata's arrival. Lee couldn't take his eyes off of her. The dress was nothing compared to her. She looked down at the ground, and a faint blush painted her cheeks. Neji helped to walk with her slowly down the aisle. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he held back. If he could think of anyone who was perfect for Hinata, it would have to be Lee.They stoppped in front of the priest. He held her arm tightly for a moment longer than he should. Then he let her go, and the ceremony began.

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata pulled her legs closer to her chest as the night air caressed her. She held up the diamond ring that he had given her. It caught the moon light wonderfully, and the golden chain it hung from glittered just like the first day he had put it on her. He was away on a mission somewhere, and this was the only way she could be close to him. She breathed in the sweet scent of flowers and fresh water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the images of him that flew behind her eyes.

"I didn't think an angel could look so lovely in the darkness."

Lee put a flower in her hair, and she leaned back into him. She hadn't expected him back for at least a few more days.

"I hate these dreams."

He frowned and wrapped his arms around her.

"You hate dreaming about me?"

Hinata nodded and took one of his hands into both of hers.

"Yes, because when I wake up to reality and you're not there I feel like crying."

His smile returned and he started to nibble lightly on her neck making her sigh in content.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry. Let me make it better."

She knew that he could, and giggled happily.

"Always."

**Yeah. That's it. Hey a fluffy story deserves a fluffy ending don't you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, and I really appreciate all you readers. You were great. Give yourself a round of applause while you review!**


End file.
